warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of Icestar
Those who have read The Chronicles of Pebble Forest (by Littlesong) will know of the powerful leader of BlazeClan; Icestar. This fanfic is about him and his rise to power through the ranks of BlazeClan. Enjoy! For anyone interested in visiting the real Pebble Forest (a roleplay site created and owned by Dawnfeather) the adress is http://pebbleforest.webs.com . Hope to see you there! Disclaimer: this article has permission to use the characters and settings from The Chronicles of Pebble Forest. DO NOT edit this fanfic without permission, and do not copy anything without permission. Thank you. [[User:Fa1lenstar| Fallenstar ]] talk! The Rise of Icestar Allegiances BlazeClan Leader: Olivestar-light brown she-cat with bright green eyes and long legs Deputy: 'Pidgeonfoot-light grey tom with a white underside and a twisted paw '''Medicine cat: '''Mushroompelt-fuzzy black tom with white and brown splodges ''Apprentice: Dapplepaw '''Warriors: Nightgaze-silver tabby to with dark blue eyes Apprentice: Dewpaw Greyscar-vicious grey and white tabby tom with a scar on his face Apprentice: Mallowpaw Eagleflight-brown and white tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Skypaw Falconstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with grey flecks Apprentice: Rockpaw Foxlaunch-swift red she-cat with amber eyes and white paws Apprentice: Scalepaw Silverclaw-silvery grey tom with piercing blue eyes Blackheart-black she-cat with dark grey eyes Lizardeyes-golden she-cat wiith deep green eyes Briartalon-white and ginger tom with grey eyes Shadowfoot-dark grey tom with malevolent pale grey eyes Apprentices: Dapplepaw-(medicine cat apprentice) tortoiseshell and white she-cat Dewpaw-cream and white tom Scalepaw-scrawny pale tabby tom with unpleasant pale yellow eyes Mallowpaw-brown and white she-cat Rockpaw-friendly ginger and brown tom Skypaw-pale brown she-cat with curious yellow eyes Queens: Cloverfang-dark brown tabby she-cat with black flecks and grey eyes. (Badgerkit, Beetlekit and Icekit) Brackentail-ginger tabby she-cat with dull brown eyes. (Juniperkit and Onyxkit) Kits: Juniperkit-white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes Onyxkit-black tom with amber eyes Icekit-handsome and polite white tom with green eyes Beetlekit-cream and tortoiseshell she-cat with playful amber eyes Badgerkit-mischevious black tom with white stripe down his back Elders:' Beavertooth-mottled brown and white tom with extremely sharp teeth Cricketlaunch-white she-cat(former medicine cat) with pale grey paws and tail Chapter 1 "The kits are coming!" yowled Shadowfoot as he streaked to the medicine cat's den, nearly knocking Scalepaw over in the process as the young apprentice carried a wad of moss to the elder's den. "Mushroompelt!" cried Shadowfoot as he skidded into the medicine cat's den, spraying grit and dust all over Mushroompelt's herbs. Mushroompelt and shadowfoot had always been the best of friends, evenwhen Mushroompelt decided to be a medicine cat. Shadowfoot knew that Mushroompelt regretted being a Medicine cat the second he met Cloverfang. Mushroompelt, being a medicine cat was not allowed a mate and thus the rivalry between Shadowfoot and Mushroompelt began. ''What if something goes wrong? What if Cloverfang dies? thought Shadowfoot, fidgeting slightly as he waited for Mushroompelt to emerge from his den. Shadowfoot shook these thoughts away; surely his mate wouldn't die... "Mushroompelt, Cloverfang is having her kits!" "What?" Exclaimed Mushroompelt, his eyes widening "but Cloverfang's kits weren't due for another half moon!" "I know!" Shouted Shadowfoot in exasperation "so get some herbs already mouse brain!" "Watch your tongue or will find that you're missing it!" Mushroompelt spat back, disappearing into his herb store. "Just get the herbs" growled Shadowfoot in a panicky state "All right!" said the medicine cat as he called his apprentice over to help carry some borage and other essential herbs. Dapplepaw trotted up to her mentor to collect a small bundle of herbs and ran off towards the nursery, Mushroompelt and Shadowfoot pelting after her. There is no time to lose... ''thought Shadowfoot just as he emerged into the queen's den after the medicine cats. Shadowfoot found his mate to be lying in the middle of the queen's nest, three small kits warm in the crook of her belly. "Wha-?" said Shadowfoot, totally confused. "They must have been born while we were still in my den" explained Mushroompelt "WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN QUICKER YOU TWO LEGGED MOUSE BRAINED BADGER!, SHE COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU WALTZING ALONG AT YOUR EASE WEN I CLEARLY TOLD YOU TO HURRY UP!" Spat Shadowfoot at Mushroompelt. Shadowfoot took a swipe at Mushroompelt, but the Medicine cat was too quick, he neatly ducked the swipe, darted behind Shadowfoot and attempted to presshis face to the nursery's bramble wall. Shadowfoot was expecting this and spun around, ramming into Mushroompelt. "Now you must leave, your mate needs some rest, you may see her at moonhigh" "NO! SHE'S MY MATE!" Screeched Shadowfoot as he shouldered past Mushroompelt The stunned Medicine cat didn't dare say another word "They're beautiful" Shadowfoot told Cloverfang as he pressed his muzzle into her fur "You know, you could have been a bit quieter when you were clawing off mushroompelt's ears" Cloverfang joked weakly "I was thinking of calling this black and white kit, Badgerkit after the white stripe down his back" said Shadowfoot in a gentle voice. "Yes, and how about this one we call Beetlekit" mewed Cloverfang, gesturing at the cream and tortoiseshell she-kit. "That just leaves this white one" Shadowfoot said "How about Icekit?" "Perfect" meowed Shadowfoot as he nuzzled his mate and kits, and left the nursery, flicking Mushroompelt on the nose with his tail . Chapter 2 "Come on, hurry up! Let's play already" yowled Beetlekit to Icekit, who was batting at Badgerkit's head absent mindedly. At one moon old, Icekit was quite energetic, but it was just too hot to do anything today. "Nah" mewed Icekit sleepily. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped hitting me on the head" said Badgerkit. "There are better things to do, you know" "Ah, but you see, I have not tried other things so how am I meant to know?" said Icekit playfully "Just shut up both of you" said Beetlekit, who by now had stopped bugging her two brothers to play. "Why don't we find some shade instead of sitting out here in the sun" suggested Icekit "Yeah, anything is better than being in the nursery" said Badgerkit in mock disgust The three kits padded towards the elders den, and away from the bramble-covered nursery and towards the cliff where their leader and the elders had their dens. Beetlekit, Icekit and Badgerkit cautiously approached the Elders den, it was surprisingly cool, and if Beavertooth and Cricketlaunch weren't asleep, they might even tell them a story. "Icekit, Beetlekit, Badgerkit! Get in the nursery now! It's too hot to be outside and in the sun today!" Yowled Cloverfang across the freshkill pile "But Cricketlaunch was gonna' tell us a story" cried Badgerkit "No she wasn't mousebrain, she was asleep" mewed Icekit "Get in here now or I'll line my nest with your pelts!" Screeched Cloverfang Knowing better than to argue with their mother, the three kits headed back to the nursery :::::::::* "YAY! it's past sunhigh! We can go outside!" squealed Beetlekit in delight. "Nuh-uh, says who?" meowed Badgerkit "Cloverfang" answered Icekit After spending what seemed like moons cramped in the nursery, he and his siblings were delighted to have a chance to play. "Not yet; have a drink of milk before you leave. You don't want to be hungry" said Cloverfang "I'm too old to drink milk, ''I'm ''going to eat fresh kill" meowed Badgerkit as he left the nursery with his tail in the air. "BADGERKIT!" screeched Cloverfang and hurried out of the nursery after her son. However, before Cloverfang could reach him, Badgerkit had managed to eat half a shrew and vomit up most of it in a red and yellow puddle. :::::::::* "Poor Badgerkit" said Beetlekit to Icekit outside the nursery. "Yeah, but you gotta admit it was pretty funny when Cloverfang dragged him off to the medicine den and then he threw up all over Mushroompelt" "I guess" replied Beetlekit. "So how long does he have to stay in the nursery?" "Half a moon" answered Icekit. "Well, it looks like we'll have to cause more mischief while there's no Badgerkit" said Beetlekit. "Or, we could plan a way to get Badgerkit out of the nursery before half a moon" said Icekit with a glint in his eye. "Yeah!" agreed Beetlekit. Icekit then stood up and padded into the nursery for a nap, shortly followed by his sister. Chapter 3 Badgerkit watched gloomily from the nursery entrance as his brother and sister played. Today was not as hot as the day before, where sadly, Badgerkit had been punished and not allowed out to play. "Die Lightning star" yowled Icekit as he launched himself at Beetlekit "No, you're Lightningstar, I'm Pebblestar" said Beetlekit sitting up from her and her brother's tussle. "No way! I don't want to be Leafclan, I want to be Blazeclan!" yowled Icekit in Protest "But there isn't a Tom Leader for Blazeclan" "Fine then, I'll be Ice''star leader of Blazeclan" Meowed Icekit "No! '''I'm '''the leader of Blazeclan, I'm Beetlestar" "NEVER!" Screeched Icekit, launching himself at his sister in a mock fight * It was sunhigh, Beetlekit and Icekit were sitting under a yew bush, contemplating on how to get Badgerkit out of the nursery. "I say that all three of us make a lot of noise in the nursery, and then everyone will get so annoyed, they'll have to let us out!" proposed Icekit. "I 'dunno, what if they ignore us?" asked Beetlekit "We will figure it out as we go along" "I like the sound of that" Mewed Icekit. the two kits stood up, and started walking off towards the nursery, but Onyxkit was blocking their way. "I heard what you were talking about, and i won't let you do it, I'll tell Cloverfang!" meowed Onyxkit "OK, that's fine by us, but in our state of shock when our plan is ruined, we might just let slip that you cut Juniperkit's face instead of '''that thornbush Said Icekit quite smugly "YOU WOULDN'T!" yowled the small, black kit. "Oh yeah, try me" Onyxkit stood silently for a moment and then padded away, glaring at his two denmates. "I'll get you back..." '' '' More coming soon... [[User:Fa1lenstar| Fallenstar ]] talk! :::::::::::::::::::: Category:Fan Fictions